


We da gays

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gay, fluffy gay, lena is so much of a lesbian, sad gay, superhero gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Danverstrio**

**_Alex- gaygentdanvers_ **

**_Kara- superbi_ **

**_Alyssa- depressedgay_ **

Depressedgay- guess who is moving to national city hoes

Gaygentdanvers- fuck off no your not

Depressedgay- yes the fuck I am

Superbi- omg- THE DANVERS TRIO IS BACK

Depressedgay- WHERE BACK

Gaygentdanvers- WOOOOP

**Wedagays**

**_Lena- smartgay_ **

**_Maggie- detectivegay_ **

**_Winn- biguy_ **

**_Alex- gaygentdanvers_ **

**_Kara- superbi_ **

**_Alyssa- depressedgay_ **

Gaygentdanvers- OKAY BITCHES TIME TO INTRODUCE 

Gaygentdanvers- DRUMROLL PLEASE

Detectivegay- can you hurry tf up

Gaygentdanvers- wow ouch Maggs

Superbi- OH FFS ILL DO IT MYSELF

Superbi- INTRODUCING THE THIRD DANVERS SISTER

Depressedgay- HOLA BITCHES

Detectivegay-  **gasp** LITTLE DANVERS   
  


Depressedgay- MAGGS

Smartgay- will you guys kindly shut the fuck up some of us are in an important meeting rn and dont need their phone buzzing against their arse every 5 seconds

Depressedgay- well hello to you too Lena dam what’s got your panties in a twist

Smartgay- old obnoxious white misogynistic men who think they are better than me because I am a woman

Depressedgay- well I am boudda be your favourite Danvers 

Superbi- HEY

Gaygentdanvers- WATCH YOUR MOUTH CHILD

depressedgay- KARA I AM THE SAME AGE AS YOU, YOU CANT DO SHIT

Superbi- bet

depressedgay- Shit.

Gaygentdanvers- KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS I SWARE IF YOU TOUCH HER

Detectivegay- children all of you

Depressedgay- brb Gotta errand to run 😌

Gaygentdanvers- hold the fuck up- ain’t you still in midvale

Depressedgay- shhhh 😉

Gaygentdanvers- I SWARE TO GOD IF YOU FLY HERE IM GONNA SHOOT YOU DOWN MYSELF 

Depressedgay- too late al 😌

Depressedgay- enjoy Lena 😌

Superbi- oh god- WHAT DID YOU DO

Depressedgay- nothing! I sware!

Smartgay- From your favourite Danvers 😉- really alyssa?

Depressedgay- well is it wrong?

Smartgay- I mean-

Superbi- LENA

Gaygentdanvers- LENA OUCH


	2. Chapter 2

** We da gays **

**Mr. schott added mon-hell**

Depressed Danvers- WINSLOW SCHOTT DO YOU WANT TO DIE

Agent damvers- DO YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL DEATH WISH

Mon-hell- heyy

Depressed Danvers- I hate him already

Depressed Danvers- can I kill him?

Detective dimples- yes

Agent damvers- yes

The hot Luthor- please do

Super Danvers- I mean-

Depressed Danvers- Kara I sware to Christ

Super Danvers- yeah no go for it

Mon-hell- woahh calm down I just have a question for you

Depressed Danvers- who?

Mon-hell- you

Detective dimples- already thinking of an alibi

The hot Luthor- *sigh* covering up the body kit ready

Mon-hell- you want to go on a date?

Agent damvers- oh my Christ-

Super Danvers- dose he not know-

The hot Luthor- So he really wants to die huh

Depressed Danvers- I- HDGSGFSHSF

Depressed Danvers- SERIOUSLY

Mon-hell- Yeah?

Depressed Danvers- IM GAY DAXOMITE

Mon-hell- I can change that bby 😉

Agent damvers- OH HELL TO THE NO

Super Danvers- so he’s gonna die right?

Agent damvers- oh yeah protective sisters time

The hot Luthor- mon-hell even if she wasn’t gay why would she wanna go out with your busted basic white boy lookin ass

Mon-hell- fuck off Luthor no one asked your evil ass.

Depressed Danvers- do you want to die? Do you actually want to mon-hell?

Depressed Danvers- because I’m coming for you and you better be ready

Mon-hell- I’m always ready for you bby 😉

Agent damvers- what did I just-

Detective dimples- DID YOU HER TGAT-

Mon-hell- WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCKING A

Depressed Danvers- well If you weren’t such a misogynistic bastard, I wouldn’t have slapped the shit out of you

The hot Luthor- that is hot-

**Mr. schott has removed mon-hell**

Mr. schott- you're fucking welcome

Depressed Danvers- Winn I love you

Super Danvers- Winn you amazingly hot soul

Depressed Danvers- anygays anyone up for donuts?

Agent damvers- YES

Super Danvers- GIVE ME 3 PACKS

Mr. schott- YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM

The hot Luthor- I would love a donut

Depressed Danvers- fuck me this is gonna be a big trip

Agent damvers- zoom bitch zoom

Depressed Danvers- also Alex I’m calling it you are Lexi from greys anatomy prove me wrong bitch

Agent damvers- oh ffs-

Detective dimples- THANK YOU

The hot Luthor- I have never seen Grey's anatomy?

Agent damvers- WHAT

Detective dimples- LENA WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARIZONA ROBBINS THE LESBIAN ICON

Super Danvers- I’m actually offended-

Depressed Danvers- FUCK THE DONUTS LEE IM COMING ROUND WITH ALL OF GREYS ANATOMY BE READY

The hot Luthor- balcony door is open Danvers

Agent damvers- you two are grossly sweet together

Depressed Danvers- says you bitch

Mr. schott- uhm I have also never seen greys anatomy-

Super Danvers- I- Winn-

Agent damvers- Winslow you disappoint me

Depressed Danvers- kar you cover Winn ill cover Lena Maggie Alex don’t have sex in my new apartment, please

Detective dimples- is that a challenge little Danvers 😉

Depressed Danvers- MAGRET SAWYER I SWARE TO GOD I WILL THROW YOUR ARSE INTO THE SUN


End file.
